


For Just a Moment

by squirrelmort



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kotatsu, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: Kyoya swallowed. He tried very hard not to imagine snow, or feel the warmth radiating from Tamaki’s body. He was certain his skin was literally burning at every point of contact.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas gift to Xyliandra. Merry Christmas, Mommy! (WOW I'm embarassing)

“Kyoya, pass me a pillow,” Tamaki whined from across the table. 

 

“No,” Kyoya replied, turning the page in his book. It was a Saturday evening in December, and after a long fall, winter had finally come, and Kyoya had set up his kotatsu. Well, he got a servant to set it up. He still didn’t quite understand Tamaki’s fascination with the tables, but he didn’t mind the warmth. And he also didn’t mind the way Tamaki’s legs sometimes touched his under the table. 

 

Tamaki got up, making sure to kick Kyoya on his way out. He grabbed a rather large throw pillow off the couch directly behind Kyoya. Rather than return to the other side of the table, he sat on Kyoya’s right, burrowing back under the thick blanket. His legs knocked against Kyoya’s while he shuffled so more of his body was under the table, then stuck the pillow behind him and fell onto it. 

 

“Tamaki, don’t fall asleep.”

 

“I won’t. I’m just relaxing. You should try it.” Kyoya rolled his eyes at Tamaki’s response. He went back to his book, but was again interrupted by Tamaki. “I don’t understand why the rest of the world doesn’t use kotatsus.”

 

“They have other ways of keeping warm. You had some sort of heating in France, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, and it was plenty warm, but it lacks the romance!” Kyoya heard rustling behind him and felt Tamaki’s legs shift next to his, then felt Tamaki pull him down. He marked his place in his book and allowed himself to fall down next to Tamaki, the pillow wide enough to accommodate both their heads. “Now imagine,” Tamaki began, turning his upper body to face Kyoya, right arm gesturing wildly. “Snow falling outside. You are lying with your love under the kotatsu, with nothing but the table heater and each other’s body warmth for heat.”

 

Kyoya swallowed. He tried very hard  _ not _ to imagine snow, or feel the warmth radiating from Tamaki’s body. He was certain his skin was literally burning at every point of contact. 

 

“You hold her in your arms, unwilling to leave your warm cocoon unless absolutely necessary.” There was a pause while Kyoya focused on not scooting closer to Tamaki. Then Tamaki suddenly grabbed his hand. Kyoya’s eyes widened imperceptibly. “Kyoya! We should set up a kotatsu in the club room for  _ all _ of winter! What happened to the ones we used before?”

 

Kyoya sighed. “They are in storage. Would you like to select one personally, or should I just have them pick?”

 

“Any table should do, but we should change the blanket to match the theme.”

 

“Naturally. I’ll place a call in the morning.”

 

“Thank you,” Tamaki responded. He didn’t say anything further, but continued to face Kyoya, seeming to forget he still held Kyoya’s hand. Kyoya firmly stared at the ceiling, pretending not to notice. They lay in silence for several moments before Kyoya heard what was definitely a snore by his side. 

 

_ Of course _ . He turned his head to look at his best friend. With Tamaki sound asleep, he allowed himself a moment to admire his beauty. While always conventionally good looking, Kyoya couldn't help but think Tamaki grew more gorgeous the more time they spent together. Kyoya tried to stay objective and say it was just part of growing up, but he knew it was more than that; it was Tamaki’s personality. The way he smiled so easily, no matter what happened to him. How he never had an unkind word to say about anyone, even when they had plenty to say to him. The way he always supported Kyoya, even when Kyoya doubted himself. He believed in Kyoya when Kyoya was sure he had no chance. It was his personality, more than his looks, that truly won Kyoya’s heart. 

 

Kyoya used his left hand to brush Tamaki’s bangs off his face. Tamaki shifted, and his right arm moved to fling over Kyoya while he cuddled slightly closer. And Kyoya’s heart nearly broke his chest. He didn't allow himself to breathe until it was clear Tamaki wasn't going to actually wake up. 

 

Tamaki was right. There was something romantic about lying under a kotatsu with the one you love. Even if he will never love you back. He usually tried not to think about it. It was hopeless. Yes, Tamaki no doubt liked him, but as a friend. And that was fine. It’s not like Tamaki was his true love--such a thing was too ridiculous to even exist, and, if hypothetically true love did exist, the idea of meeting them in high school was preposterous. No, this was just a crush. It would fade. And, in the meantime, there was little Kyoya could do but try to ignore it. 

 

But, lying next to a sleeping Tamaki, he couldn’t ignore it. Not with Tamaki’s arm around him, and his body heat radiating along Kyoya’s side. Not with their faces so close that he could feel Tamaki’s breath. All he had to do was lean forward slightly. An inch, maybe two…  _ No. Don’t do it. You can’t _ . But he was right there, peacefully asleep with just a hint of a smile tugging at his mouth. Kyoya found himself staring at that mouth. He could…  _ Stop _ . Kyoya sighed. He could never take advantage of his friend like that.  _ But _ … Tamaki would never know. Even if he did somehow find out, he would never care. It’s not like he ever held back when it came to physical affection. Besides, the French kissed each other as a form of greeting. As long as he didn’t kiss Tamaki’s lips, there was nothing wrong, right? And so Kyoya lifted his chin, moving forward close enough to press a soft kiss Tamaki’s forehead. And he could pretend, for just a moment, that he has a chance in this man’s heart, before he, too, drifted off to sleep.  

  
  
  


 

A few minutes later, Tamaki awoke. He opened his eyes and came face-to-face with a sleeping Kyoya. Tamaki grinned.  _ And he told me not to fall asleep _ . Tamaki took a moment just to stare at his friend. His long, dark lashes, smooth skin, beautiful bone structure. But something was wrong. Kyoya’s eyebrows were furrowed in a frown. He knew Kyoya wasn’t one for needless smiling, and some people even found his neutral face intimidating, but he should at least sleep peacefully. Tamaki carefully lifted his arm and ran it over Kyoya’s forehead, smoothing out the wrinkles.  _ That’s better _ . He moved his arm back around Kyoya’s waist. Kyoya shifted his head ever so slightly closer, and Tamaki’s grin grew. His friend could act as cold as he wanted awake, but he couldn’t put up any fronts while asleep. 

 

If Kyoya slept much longer, he would ruin his perfect sleep schedule. Tamaki would wake him soon. But a few more minutes couldn’t hurt.

  
  



End file.
